


A Dream Come True

by crzcorgi



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzcorgi/pseuds/crzcorgi
Summary: Treating yourself to a fan convention you get much more than you bargained for when you meet two very famous men.





	1. Con Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a RPF, so please go easy on me. There is no m/m as I cannot write that without sounding foolish! LOL!

This was all new. A convention wasn't anything I had ever experienced , especially one specifically for The Walking Dead, one of my all time favorite television shows. I always thought those conventions were for hardcore, borderline crazy, fans. Yet here I am, packing for my flight to Atlanta. 

I went all out, purchasing the most expensive “platinum” weekend tickets, I even booked the hotel that I had heard the celebrity guests were staying at. Only place I “skimped” on was buying only photo ops and autographs for my two guys, Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Norman Reedus. 

Now, any “normal” person would have bought one or two of each, but how could I only do one? This was a once in a lifetime experience, I might never do it again. So, I said “screw it” and bought 3 photo ops with Jeff, 3 with Norman and 2 with both of them together, the one I was looking forward to the most. Yeah, I honestly am not ashamed to admit that I, a grown woman, had a grown up sized crush on both amazingly handsome men. 

My flight and cab ride to the hotel were uneventful, but I was beyond exhausted from just the stress of making sure I had packed right, that I had, in fact, remembered my tickets. And the stress from stepping so far out of my comfort zone. When I reached my room, which was spectacular, I spotted the jacuzzi tub, what better way to relax!

As I stepped into the waiting water, sinking into the luxurious hot bubbles,I couldn't help but giggle, thinking how this tub could easily fit 3, even with my few extra pounds. I tried not to think about the “other 2” that could be with me, don't be silly! I kept saying to myself. But how could I not picture them?! Closing my eyes, I could almost feel the hard, broad chest behind me, the tiny chest hairs tickling. His arms coming around to grasp my breasts, tweaking each nipple, quickly hardening into small peaks. Another pair of hands dipping below the bubbling water, finding my overheated core, one, two fingers entering, a thumb flicking my sensitive nub. 

After enjoying a wonderful daydream, I unfortunately had to finish up what my mind had started. I then decided to head right to bed after such an exhausting day.

After a wonderful night’s rest, I woke up to the sun shining through the thin curtains. But who could sleep anyway? I was excited for the day ahead. Although, excited was such an understatement, I would say I was more ecstatic, delirious, floating on cloud 9. And nervous, definitely nervous. Would I be able to speak? What if I clammed up when it came time for my ops? What if I just stood there like an idiot? Or worse yet, fainted? 

No, no, I refuse to think like that! It will go fine, I won't make a complete idiot of myself. They're only human beings, just like me. Human beings, maybe, although I had questioned a few times on rather they were indeed “Gods” not mere humans. If not gods, then at the very least breathtakingly beautiful creatures made by gods. 

After a quick breakfast at the hotel, I made my way to the convention center, which was attached to the hotel. I. thought, perfect if I need to make a quick getaway! 

My first op was a photo with Jeffrey, but it wasn't for a couple more hours, so I decided to just roam the vendor floor, checking out the various shops and artists, I was hoping to find something to have signed. I found posters, figures, buttons, pins, t-shirts, just a massive sea of every imaginable TWD souvenir. But I finally settled on a Negan tee for Jeff to sign and the same for Norman, except of course, it was a Daryl tee. 

Soon enough it was time for my photo op with Jeffrey. As I made my way towards the room where the ops were, I started to sweat, fuck, definitely not the time for this! Breath girl! Breath! Okay, I can do this. 

As I stood in line, I was rehearsing what I would say to Jeffrey in my head, “I'm such a big fan!” “Thank you so much for being here for your fans!” “You're such a wonderful actor!” Oh lord, can I do this?

“You're next!” The volunteer led me to the curtain, the curtain that Jeffrey was standing behind. Oh god!

As I stepped through the curtain, I swear, it was as if someone had knocked the wind out of me. There he stood, so very much more handsome than I could have ever imagined. As he said goodbye to the person in front of me, the volunteer was gently pushing me towards him while saying something to me. Something that I didn't, couldn't , comprehend. I was in shock.

It must have been obvious, as Jeffrey suddenly took a hold of my arms, pulling me into a hug. I wasn't aware of what was going on, where I was, I was in utter shock.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Jeffrey whispered into my hair. I could feel his warm breath on my head, his large hands gently rubbing my back. But I couldn't speak, all I could do, was doing, was nuzzle my face into his warm, welcoming chest. 

I heard voices, felt a gentle push, realizing that I was moving. But where? And then it hit me, my op was over and I screwed up. I couldn't help it when the tears began to flow, not those pretty little ones that flow delicately down your cheeks. No, I was weeping, big fat streams of water streaming down my face. 

Someone helped me sit down, then took ahold of my hands, making a shushing sound. Wait a minute?! That voice?! My god. I opened my eyes, which had been previously closed tightly, to look into those gorgeous hazel eyes that I had been dreaming about for far too long. 

“Uh, I'm…so sorry!” It was all I could say. I was now hiccuping, trying to calm myself to no avail. 

Crouching down in front of me, Jeffrey brought one hand up to wipe the tears off my cheek. “You kinda freaked me out in there darling, thought you were going to faint.”

I tried to speak, but all I could do was hiccup. “I…really am…sorry…so sorry!” I just wanted a giant sinkhole to appear suddenly and swallow me up. My nightmare, not my dream, was coming true. 

He smiled at me, that gorgeous smile. “Stop apologizing, beautiful, there's no need!” Did he just call me beautiful?! “Look, they are hounding me to finish the photos, so I gotta go. But, I want to make sure you're doing okay. Where are you staying?”

I was able to stutter out that I had a room at the adjoining hotel. 

“Perfect! It's where we're staying. We should be finished here around 9. How about we meet up at the bar, I'll buy you a drink, get to know you, I gotta make sure you're okay after this. I'll have someone come to your room to get you. Sound good darling?”

Did Jeffrey Dean Morgan just invite me to drinks? Am I hallucinating? 

“That…sounds nice, thank you. But you…must be so busy?”

“Nah, after hours is all mine, I had no plans until I was l lucky enough to have a crazy beautiful woman fall into my arms.” He winked, at me, then turned to head back to where the photos were being taken, looking over his shoulder. “So, you take care sweetheart, drink some water, get some rest. And I'll see you at 9.” You could have knocked me over when he blew a kiss at me, disappearing behind the curtain.

“Whoa, you are soo beyond lucky, girl! I mean, OMG!” A woman, I assumed was a volunteer, came over and sat in the chair next to me. 

“Yeah, I guess. Everything just happened so fast. I don't even remember it all.” I just kind of shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. 

“He invited you to drinks! I mean, I've been volunteering at these cons for a couple of years and I have never seen, or heard, of that happening!”

“Wow, okay.” I was beginning to think I was hallucinating. “I guess I should go back to the hotel, I'm not sure I'm quite over the excitement.” I let out a small laugh, then attempted to stand only to fall back down.

“Oh, careful there! Let me see if someone can help you. You're staying at the connected hotel, correct?”

I said yes, staying seated. This was all definitely becoming impossibly out of my comfort zone for sure. 

Soon, a couple more volunteers came over, one offering to take me back to my room. Arriving back to the hotel, I thanked the girl and went inside. Flopping down on my bed, I pulled out my phone, checking out my messages and social media. 

As exhausted as I was, I thought it might be a good idea to order some food, so I called room service. After eating, I laid down, still trying to take in what happened. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes the sun had set.

Jumping up quickly, I checked my phone for the time. Good god it was 8:15! I ran like a rabbit to the bathroom, stripping down briskly and jumping into the shower. After a hurried shower, I pulled out the only dress I brought, thinking how lucky I was that it didn't need ironing. Rummaging through my bag I also found a matching set of underwear, thanking the gods that I had them. 

Hastily pulling on my panties and matching bra, I looked in the full length mirror. Not bad, I am far from model thin, but gentlemen do prefer curves. I snickered to myself. As I pulled the dress over my head it hit me. I'm getting ready for drinks with Jeffrey Dean Morgan. And as much as I wanted to scream it from the rooftops, I knew no one would believe me!

I did my hair in a loose updo, my makeup light. I didn't want to look like I tried to hard. I put on my red heels that I always bring with me, cause you never know when you'll need a pair of sexy heels. 

I sat at the table, tapping my fingertips. It was 8:55 and I was getting more and more nervous. Breath, breath, BREATH!

Then came a knock. I stood up, hoping I could walk without shaking I made my way over to the door, a quick glance at my reflection, happy with what I saw. I answered without checking the peephole, knowing it must be whoever Jeffrey sent to pick me up. 

But it wasn't, and my mouth dropped. It was Jeffrey himself and I was in shock, simply dumbfounded. 

“Well, hello hello! You look amazing! Guess you're doing better?” He held his arms open, inviting me into a hug. 

But I couldn't move. 

“Come ‘ere, I don't bite, and I took a shower so no more stinky sweat!” He laughed, good god that laugh. And I felt a damp sensation that truly could have waited. 

I was able to toddle forward enough to practically fall into his arms. Oh no, he smelled soooo good, felt so warm, so inviting. 

“See? No smell, right?” And he laughed again, the whole body kind, sending wonderful vibrations right to my core. 

“Hmmmhhmm!” He had his face in my hair, my hair. I could feel his hot breath moving little whisps of hair. “Nice shampoo!” Oh god.

As much as I wanted to stay like this, his arms around me, my face against his chest, feeling his warmth, his essence, hearing his heartbeat steady and slow, so unlike my own. But this was awkward, I was awkward, and I didn't want him calling security on me. 

Stepping back, I smoothed my dress down nervously, knowing I should be looking up but not able to. Suddenly I felt his hand on my chin, lifting it gently.

“Hey, don't get all shy on me sweetheart! Downstairs you weren't so bashful, practically throwing yourself at me!” That hearty, deep laugh.

Looking up into his eyes, were they green, brown, hazel?, I felt like I was being hypnotized, I almost couldn't look away. “I'm sorry, it's just, this is so not something I'm used to.” 

“Hey, sweetheart, no need to be nervous around me! I'm just a regular Joe, or Jeff as this case may be!” Another glorious laugh. I was dead or near dead.

He moved his hand down, taking ahold of mine, and leading us to the elevators. “So, do you come to these cons every year? I've been to quite a few different ones, but let me tell you, these fuckers are the best! The fans, the guests, it's like a big ass party!” 

“This is actually my first one that's specifically for the Walking Dead. And the first time I've gone alone.” 

Just then the elevator arrived and Jeff held the door open for me as I stepped inside. 

“So, all alone? No friends that are fans? No husband, boyfriend?” I could see him glancing at my hand for a ring. 

“Nope, my friends aren't really into the same things as me, I'm considered the geek of the group.” I giggled, feeling just a bit more at ease in his presence. 

“Aww, not a geek, just a girl with great taste in shows. And actors!” He smiled, showing those damn dimples again.

As the elevator came to a stop and the door opened, Jeff placed his arm around my waist, leading us out into the lobby. 

“The bar’s right over here, and as much as I love the fans, let's move fast so I don't get stopped.” I had to practically run to keep up with the long strides his lanky legs made. 

As we entered the bar, he realized I was having trouble because he apologized. “Sorry, sweetheart, I should have just carried you, don't want you tripping in those sexy shoes.” He winked, his tongue darting over his bottom lip, causing me to rethink my choice of underwear. 

“They saved me a table in the back, hope that's okay? Thought it would be more private, away from prying eyes and whatnot.” He looked down at me, truly making sure his choice was okay.

“Uh, yea, yes, of course. I totally understand.” And he gently placed his hand on the small of my back, leading me over to our table. 

As we sat down in the rounded corner booth, a waitress came right over.

“So what’ll it be doll? What's your poison?” 

“I'll take a Jack & Coke, please.” I smiled at the waitress, quickly noticing that she wasn't even paying attention to me, her eyes glued on Jeffrey.

“So, m’lady will have a Jack & Coke and I'll have a scotch, neat.” Jeffrey looked down at me, that damn dimpled smile on his face. Sigh.

After the waitress walked off, hopefully remembering my order, we began chatting. I was feeling more and more relaxed. He truly was “only human” as he pointed out to me. And we had so much in common, it was as if I was talking to an old friend. In time, I found myself closer to him, our legs touching, his arm around my shoulders, his fingers softly rubbing my arm. And I was surprisingly fine with it. 

“Dude! Why didn't you fucking wake me!” 

It was Norman! Norman Reedus was standing at our table, yelling at Jeffrey. 

“Not your mother bubba, wake your own damn self!” Jeff sat forward, bringing his arm from around my back to grab Norman’s hand. 

“So, is this the beautiful girl you were talkin’ ‘bout?” Norman set his eyes on me, making me start to breath erratic again. 

“Yes, but don't fucking scare her man, she's had a rough day.” Jeff turned a bit to face me better, leaning in to kiss my cheek. I couldn't help but wonder if the hearty alcohol consumption was the cause, but I wasn't positive. 

“Norman, this is y/n, y/n, this is Norman.” Norman held his hand out and I reached to shake it. But instead he raised it to his lips, kissing it. Which made a loud giggle to escape me. 

“Don't let his behavior right now fucking fool you. He isn't always like this, he's just tryin’ to impress you.” 

“Fuck you, Morgan.”

Jeff leant into me, speaking in a whispered tone right directly into my ear, “see?! He's just a fucking redneck.” He then laughed, the vibrations shooting right to my overheated core.

Norman slid into the booth next to me. I was now in between the men that I dreamed of. And instead of freaking out, I, with a bit of liquor in my system, became brave. Unbelievably fearless. 

“And to think I only came here to meet my two incredibly hot crushes.” I took another sip of my 4th 5th? drink. 

Jeff leaned into me again, “and who might those lucky fuckers be, doll?”

Looking over my glass at him, then glancing over at Norman, who had also scooched in closer, I couldn't stop what came, was coming, out of my mouth. 

Placing my glass down, I lightly tapped both of their arms. “You two, silly!” I started giggling, the alcohol definitely lowering my inhibitions. 

“So, ya think I'm hot sweetheart?” Norman was so close to my face now, I could smell the drink he had just downed, could see the different colors swirling in his breathtaking blue eyes. 

“Uh…” Braver I might have been, but with his face so close, his cologne overpowering my senses. “Yes, yes I do. Hot and sexy as fuck!” I covered my mouth as another fit of giggles started again. 

Suddenly, I felt a hot breath on my neck. 

“She thinks we're both hot, bubba. Not just you.” Jeffrey growled. 

Is this really happening? Are the two hottest guys in the world fighting over me?! Is this the Twilight Zone?

A shiver ran up my spine. I couldn't control the dirty thoughts that ran through my mind. The things I wanted to do with them, to them. 

“Cold, doll? Maybe we should take this somewhere else, it's drafty in here and you in that thin dress. Don't want you to catch cold!” He pulled me into his side, my head rolling under his chin.

“That might be nice, I am a bit chilly.” I was thinking we might go to a restaurant or another bar. But I was soon proven wrong when Jeff spoke again.

“I've got a nice suite upstairs, nice lounge area, big screen tv, maybe watch a movie? Sound good, darling?” He rubbed his hand up and down my arm, attempting to warm me up. But good lord, between the alcohol and being fawned over by two magnificent men, I was steamy. 

“So, let’s go! I could stand to kick my boots off, watch a movie.” Norman slide over the bench, standing up and extended his hand towards me. 

I was hesitant to take it, looking towards Jeffrey. 

“Do you want Norman to join us doll? It's all up to you.” His face so very close to my own, his gorgeous eyes feeling like they were boring into my very soul. 

“Uh, yes?” I could hardly speak, my throat beyond dry. 

“Well, then take my hand darlin’, let's go!” Norman offered his hand again, this time I took it. 

I scooched across the seat, standing up. I bent over to pick up a fallen napkin when I was gently goosed. 

“Sorry sweetheart, I can't resist a fine ass.” Norman looked at me with a hint of shyness in his eyes.

Normally I would act like a virginal schoolgirl, but once again my overconsumption of alcohol rears its head. 

“No need to apologize, I like to be manhandled!” Snickering, I stepped towards Jeffrey, smoothing down my dress. 

“Hear that, Sugar?” 

“I most certainly did, Bubba.”

Then they shared a look, as if they were communicating via telepathy. 

I didn't know whether to be scared or excited. 

As we made our way to the elevator, I realized I was still holding Norman's hand, and it felt so right. Jeffrey had placed his hand at the small of my back again, making me feel warm, very warm. Waiting for the elevator no words were spoken, I contemplated what was to come. Were these men just flirting harmlessly? Or was this just the beginning of something so much more?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader spends a wonderful evening with her two favorite men.

As we stepped into the elevator, I instinctively moved towards the back but a warm hand, grasping my bare arm, brought me back forward. 

“Where ya going sweetheart?” Norman pulled me into his side. I was in my own personal heaven as Jeffrey moved in closer. 

“She’s my date, bubba. I’m open to sharing, if this sweet thing’s okay with it. But, I’m first.” Suddenly, his nose was pressing into my neck, making goosebumps arise up and down my spine. 

I let my eyes close, trying to keep my wits about me as I was being over stimulated. As if on cue, Jeffrey spoke up. 

“You okay, sweet girl? Second thoughts? It’s okay.” He began running his fingers through my hair so gently. 

“He’s right” Norman spoke quietly, leaning close to my ear. “We’ll drop you off at your room, say goodnight and be on our way. No hard feelings.”

I spoke without even thinking, glad that I did. “No, no, I’m fine with this.” I gestured between us. I was so okay with it. 

“That is mighty fine news as I did not want this to end. I’ve been craving you since I first fucking saw you.” 

“It’s all he could talk about this afternoon. And I was like, fuck, I’ve gotta meet this beautiful girl.” Norman was so close now, he tipped his head a bit to kiss the top of my head. 

“Are you disappointed, sir?” Sir?! Where the fuck did that come from?! 

“Sir, huh? I kinda like that little girl. And I am far…” He began nuzzling into my hair now, causing me to gasp. “from disappointed. Maybe a bit upset that I didn’t fucking find you first.”

The elevator dinged letting us know of our arrival. As the doors opened, I hesitated, but Jeffrey stepped out, offering his hand. I took it, and Norman came up behind, his hand placed at the small of my back.

“This way, sweetheart.” Jeffrey’s deep, throaty voice causing me to attempt to clench my thighs together, not an easy feat while walking.

We reached the door to Jeffrey’s suite, he unlocked it, holding the door for both Norman and I. 

“Get comfortable darling, I just need to use the bathroom real quick. Bubba, you know where everything is, offer our guest something. Be a gentleman for once!” I could hear him laughing as he closed the door.

“Asshole. So pretty girl, whatta want?” He walked over to the full sized bar in the corner, stepping behind it and pulling out 3 glasses. “I am a gentleman, I’m not going to fuckin’ spit in his drink.” He snickered. 

I made my way over to the bar, getting braver with each step. I slowly slide around behind him, my hands reaching up to go around his chest. My hands couldn’t quite meet, his chest so broad. My head fell against his back. 

He took a hold of my hands, swinging them over his head, spinning to face me. “You’re a frisky one, my kind of girl, darlin’.” He let go of my hands and I snaked them up around his neck, nervously looking up into his breathtaking blue eyes. I played with the curls on his neck, thinking how soft they were. I was quickly taken out of my thoughts of Norman’s hair by very large hands grabbing my ass. 

“Starting without me?” Jeffrey’s deep whispers in my ear causing shakes throughout my whole body. He moved his hands around my waist, pulling me close to him, my fingers still in Norman’s hair. 

“Sharing is caring, Bubba, and you were attempting to get more to yourself.” Jeffrey said in a teasing growl. 

“You accused me of not being a gentleman, I was just tryin’ to make this beautiful lady a drink, right doll?” 

I turned my head enough to see Jeffrey’s face. I wanted to speak, I tried, but all I could do, all I could feel, was a very large and prominent bulge prodding my ass, my eyes going quite wide.

“I don’t know about you sweetheart, but I am thinking I can forego a drink right now, hmmm?” His hands working their way up to my ample breasts, squeezing them a bit roughly. “Damn, you are making me so fucking hard right now doll, I can’t hold on much longer.” 

Negan. He sounded just like Negan. Oh my! 

With my body facing Norman and my head turned towards Jeffrey, I was soon surprised to find another hardened bulge pressing into my lower stomach.  
I squeaked out “Maybe we should take this to the bed.” 

And that was a sentence that I never in a million years would imagine I would be uttering to Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Norman Reedus.

With his lips on my ear, Jeffrey answered “ I believe that is a fucking perfect idea, darling.”

Both men backed away, and I suddenly felt cold and alone, causing a soft sigh to escape my lips.

“Don’t worry darlin’ we’re right here.” Norman placed his hand on my back gently rubbing up and down. 

Both me led me over to the bed. I must have looked as frightened as I felt because as Jeffrey sat down, he pulled me onto his lap. 

“Anytime this because too much for you, you let us know, okay y/n?” As he spoke, he delicately pushed my hair back from my neck and began stroking my cheek.   
Norman had crouched down in front of us, he was taking my heels off, rubbing each foot as he did so.  
“You’re shaking now doll, are you nervous, is this too much? Please don’t be afraid to say so.” Jeffrey spoke so softly, an almost whisper.

“No, no, I’m okay, just the after effects of the alcohol, and well, maybe a bit of nervousness. This is not something I’ve ever done before.”

Norman rose up on his knees, placing his hands on my legs, squeezing gently. 

“How about you led us in what you would like, what sounds good to you?” 

I hesitated, I didn’t want to sound foolish, but I didn’t have any idea what to do, what to say, how to act. Maybe it was the alcohol, could have been just my lack of experience in these sorts of activities. But I’m placing my bet on the fact that I was in a luxurious hotel suite with two of the most sought after, breathtakingly handsome actors in the world. I would be the envy of millions. 

I tipped my head to look at Norman, then back to Jeffrey. 

“I don’t know what it is I would like. This is very overwhelming.” I was hoping that did not scare them away. 

“You do want this, correct?” Jeffrey lightly grasped my chin, tilting my face towards his. I nodded. 

“Then we’ll take the lead. Anytime it becomes too much, or makes you uncomfortable in any way, just say so, okay?” He let go of my chin, placing his palm against my cheek, his fingers stroking my face.

“Yes, that sounds perfect, thank you.” I smiled, feeling so shy now.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Norman got up to sit next to us on the bed. “For allowing us to share such a beautiful creature as yourself.” He began running his hands up my thighs, dipping under my dress. I sighed, my eyes closing.

Jeffrey began kissing my neck, his tongue darting out giving little licks as he moved. Norman’s fingers worked their way up my legs, soon reaching my panties. His fingers began playing with the edging. 

“Lace, I love lace.” He growled. 

Jeffrey moved his head away. “Lace? How do you know?”

“Cause I can feel it asshole.” 

“Well, I want to feel, and see it.” Jeff snarled. 

Their arguing set me on edge, so I stood up off of Jeff’s lap and moved a bit away from the bed. Once again feeling overly brave, I began swaying gently, my hands reaching around behind me to unzip my dress. Norman had turned, sitting with his back against the bed. Jeff had sat upright, as still as could be. 

My dress now unzipped, I slipped my arms out and shimmied my body, letting the dress pool at my feet. I stood there, in just my lace bra and panties, in front of them. Two men who looked ready to devour me. I should be nervous, I was nervous. Before. But the way their eyes were on me, only me, as if I was the most gorgeous creature, so beautiful, so very desirable, it made me brave, it gave me confidence I’d only dreamed of one day having. I wasn’t model skinny, I was voluptuous one might say. But as I stood here I became proud of my curves. 

I ran my hands down my sides, my thumbs hooking into the sides of my panties, teasingly pulling them away from my body. Then i slowly rubbed my way back up and to my breasts, grasping the fullness. I tilted my head back, closing my eyes and letting out a breath I had been holding.

My eyes flew open when suddenly two pairs of hands were on me.

Jeffrey’s hands were rubbing my back, stopping at my bra, unhooking it slowly. His lips were soon on my neck, moving to my ear. “You like teasing us, sweetheart?”   
Norman’s hands were at my waist, he was kneeling in front of me, his face level with my very damp, and aching, core. “You might need to be punished for that.”   
Jeffrey threw my now discarded bra, his hands coming around from behind, grasping my breasts tightly. “These fit perfectly in my hands, don’t you think, doll?”  
All I could do was nod. 

Norman had now brought his hands up through the leg holes of my panties and had started to pull them down.   
Ohh ohhh God!

“Okay darlin’?” Norman stopped his movements, as did Jeffrey when Norman spoke. “Wasn’t sure if that was a moan from pain or pleasure.”

I didn’t realize that I had vocalized that outloud. “Oh, it’s not pain. Sorry.” I was a bit embarrassed by that.

“Do not apologize. I don’t know about Norman, but I fucking love hearing those sweet little noises.” He quickly kissed my neck, nuzzling into it.

“Oh, believe me, I love ‘em too.” And Norman continued his actions with my panties. 

Soon, I was standing there, completely undressed, not at all nervous, in fact, I was feeling emboldened even. These men wanted me. And that’s what they were going to get. Every glorious, shapely inch of me. I was going to enjoy myself. And I would make sure they did too.  
“Absolutely breathtaking!” Jeffrey growled as he walked, more like prowled, around me. I watched him, a slight proud smirk on my face. 

Norman stood up, stepping backwards. “You ain’t kiddin’ Sugar. She’s perfect.” He smiled, a kind of sly grin.

Jeffrey moved to sit on the end of the bed, taking his boots off. “I’m loving all this dick hardening foreplay, but I need more, now.” 

Norman followed suit, sitting in a nearby chair, his boots and socks being removed quickly. I moved towards the head of the bed, crawling up on the plush mattress reaching the pillows.

“What a very fine fucking view I’ve got!” I turned and loudly gasped. Jeffrey was standing at the foot of the bed, completely nude, his very erect, and very long & thick manhood in full view.

He smiled down at me. “Like what you see, doll?” 

“Uh…yes?” I was suddenly struck with nerves. Whoa! I couldn’t say what I was thinking but would it fit?!

“No need to be nervous now, sweetheart.” Norman stood up, pulling his jeans and boxers down, his shirt already discarded. “How about you and Jeff get to know each other first, I’ll just sit here until you’re ready for more?” At this point he had sat back down, his quite thick dick in one hand, his thumb brushing over the swollen damp head. 

I nodded, licking my lips. I was trying so hard not to overthink, just go with the flow so to speak. I was leaning against the headboard, my legs stretched out in front of me, my hands resting on my thighs. Jeffrey crawled onto the bed, moving up towards me, looking more like a predator than a lover. But lord if I wasn’t getting wetter by the second.

“You, doll, look good enough to eat!” Jeffrey reached out, grabbing my ankles, gently prying my legs apart. “Can I have a taste?”

Once again I was left speechless, I could only nod an affirmative. As Jeffrey slowly moved his fingers up each leg, drawing out the anticipation, I glanced over at Norman. He was stretched out in the chair, his muscular legs apart, one hand slowly stroking himself. He noticed me looking. 

“How about you touch your breasts, give them nipples a squeeze for me, both of ‘em darlin’. Norman purred at me, causing me to attempt to bring my thighs together for needed friction. 

Jeffrey glanced over his shoulder at Norman. “Think you got to her bubba.” He laughed. He was now mere inches away from my core. “You almost crushed my head with those fucking fine legs doll!”

I giggled, “I’m so sorry!” I brought my legs apart again and moved my fingers up to my breasts, grasping each one, inching towards the nipples, my eyes never leaving Norman’s. 

I closed my eyes, it was becoming too much. But soon enough they bolted wide open when Jeffrey’s tongue entered my wet cunt. I couldn’t stop the loud groans escaping.

“Ohhhhh…ooohhh…fuck!!!” I needed to clench something and not wanting to crush Jeffrey’s skull, I grasped onto my breasts with every bit of strength I could manage. “FUCK!” 

I could feel his long tongue darting in and out, then he pulled out, slowly running it upwards towards my extra sensitive clit, making me arch up, my release just out of reach. 

“Do you wanna cum baby? Do you want to cum on my tongue? Cause I would fucking love that.” Jeffrey lifted his head so I could see his now damp face. He was licking his lips, a gorgeous smile on his face. “You are delicious sweetheart, I knew you would be.” He turned his face towards Norman. “Next time, Bubba! This little honey is all mine right now.” Laughing, he lowered his face back in between my thighs, returning to his ministrations. 

All I could do was shake my head up and down, barely comprehending anything at this point, the pleasure overload almost turning painful. I glanced over again at Norman, my hands clutching my breasts, droplets of sweat running between them. He looked like I felt, flushed skin, eyes hooded, his hand working his cock. All I could imagine was having that cock in my mouth. I ran my tongue around my lips, small groans coming from my open mouth. 

I could feel the end coming, I was so close. My eyes were still shut tight, his tongue circling my hardened clit, the deep body vibrations, the shakes, so close.   
But my eyes flew open when suddenly my hands were pushed from my breasts, replaced by a larger set, Norman’s. 

“I couldn’t just sit and watch anymore darlin’. I’m a very hands on guy.” He smirked up at me. “And these tits were callin’ to me.” He began tweaking each nipple, but soon placed his warm mouth on one, sucking a nipple into a hardened peak. 

Jeffrey’s tongue was still working my nub, and I started the ascent to my orgasm heaven when one final action caused my grand finale to come rather quickly, and harder than any I had ever experienced. His long agile fingers had found their way into my more than ready pussy, bending just so to hit that special spot that no one had ever been able to find before him. 

My body jerked, jolted and contorted as I saw spots and flashes of colored lights before my eyes. I was sure I was making noises, sounds, but was also positive they were incoherent nonsense. 

When I came around, I felt a softness on me, and a gentle stroking. I opened my eyes to see Norman right above me, his fingers gently running through my hair. I could feel something in my lower region and when I looked down I could see Jeffrey had a cloth and was wiping me, so delicately I could hardly feel it. He then pulled a blanket over me, getting up to place the cloth on a table, but rushing back over to the other side of the bed. Laying down, he began rubbing my arm.

Placing a sweet kiss on my forehead, he smiled. “A bit too much y/n? Or are you ready for part 2?”

Norman then spoke. “Or the main event as it is. Cause I know I’m not even beginning to be through with you yet.”

As tired as I felt, my muscles like jello, I wanted more. Needed more. I hadn’t a clue what would come next, but was excited. And more than ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new experience with your favorite men

As tired as I felt, my muscles like jello, I wanted more. Needed more. I hadn't a clue what would come next, but was excited. And more than ready. 

I was now lying between both men, and I never felt more at home. Norman’s fingers stroking my hair. Jeffrey rubbing my arm softly. I could almost fall asleep. But my mind was still reeling with what was to come. 

Jeffrey began kissing up my arm, starting with my fingers, soon reaching my shoulder. Leaning into me, he whispered in my ear. 

“Ready for more now, sweetheart?” His voice causing me to shiver. 

“I think so.” I whispered. I was sure I wanted more, no doubt. But I was feeling anxious again, a mix of the alcohol out of my system and the let down after the high of my life. 

“Now darlin’ we ain't going to do anything else unless you're positive you want more, okay?” Norman ceased his actions to grasp my chin, gently forcing me to look at him. 

“Bubba’s right, doll. It's up to you.” Jeffrey put his hand on mine, then pulled it up to his lips, kissing each finger.

“I'm sure. I'm just not sure and where we go, what we do. Like I said, this is all so new, and I don't want to disappoint you both.” I looked away from them both. 

Jeffrey pulled me into him. “You could never disappoint me. And I'm sure Norm feels the same. Baby, you're amazing, I know that seems like a fucking odd thing to say when we only just met. But I can feel it, I sense that we're meant to be more than just a one time thing. This…” he lifted his hand to signal between us. “Is special.”

I wasn't sure if he meant the three of us, or just him and I. Surprisingly , I would be okay either way.

“No disappointment here, like I said before, just pissed I didn't find ya first darlin’.”

I pulled away from Jeffrey, causing him to pull me back into him. “Where are you taking off to, y/n?” 

“I kind of have to use the bathroom.” I giggled. 

“Well, I guess I'm okay with that!” He sat up, bringing me with him. 

I was feeling a bit self conscious, I was naked, completely bare. And I had to crawl out of bed and make my way across the room to the bathroom, naked. In front of both Jeffrey and Norman. Oh boy. 

“Crawl over me darlin’. I don't bite.” Norman patted his bare chest. 

“Don't trust him sweetheart, I'll help you up.” Jeffrey flipped the blanket off of us both, making me try to cover myself with my arms. “Now doll, we've seen all of you, every beautiful inch. No need to fucking hide.” He leant back, stroking the side of my face. 

Smiling at him, I slowly dropped my hands from in front of my breasts. I glanced up at Jeffrey, then Norman. “I'm sorry, it's just…”

“Just what darlin’?”

Jeffrey took both of my hands in one of his larger ones. “What's bothering you doll?”

I hesitated, what was it about these men that made me feel so utterly comfortable, so at ease that I could share secrets, things that I had never told or admitted to anyone else. Ever.

“It's just that I've never been with someone who says the things you both have. No one has ever made me feel special, beautiful. I know I'm not like the women you two have been with. I'm just confused, maybe a bit scared that this will just be a dream.” 

“Yeah, you're right. You are nothing like the women I've been with.” Jeffrey looked in my eyes, as if he was disappointed. 

I knew it. I knew this was all too good to be true. Somehow, Jeffrey got caught up in the moment, the rush of it all. And now he was regretting his decision. And Norman wouldn't be far behind. I could just die. The tears began to flow, no matter how hard I tried to stop them, my body beginning to shake with violent sobs. Why can't I for once in my life have the upper hand in a situation? I could just picture myself standing up, grabbing my clothing to take into the bathroom. Coming out fully dressed, saying “it was fun boys” And walking out the door with my head held high.

But no, that's not how my life works. I was sitting between the two men that were greatly regretting their choices. Regretting me. 

“Hey! Hey, doll! You didn't let me finish what I was saying!” Jeffrey pulled me into his lap. “No, you aren't like anyone I've ever been with. You are more amazing, more dynamic, more breathtakingly beautiful than anyone else.” 

Norman had crawled over the bed towards us, wiping the fallen tears from my face. 

“For once, I agree with Jeff. You are fucking amazing darlin’, amazing. No regrets here. So no more tears, okay?” 

I couldn't believe my ears. No regrets? 

“I think I've cried more…in the last day than…in years.” I couldn't stop the hiccups. “I'm so embarrassed. You two must think I'm the stereotypical hormonal woman. I swear, I'm not usually like this.” Looking up at Jeffrey, a smile gracing his gorgeous face, I couldn't stop the smile that pulled on my own lips. 

“Nah, you've just had a really trying, out of your zone, 24 hours. I totally get it. We all have those.” He pulled me closer, making a funny growling noise. 

“Hey, what the fuck, sugar! Thought we were sharing, gimme some lovin’ girl!” Norman tried to pull me from Jeffrey’s arm, making me giggle as his hairy arms tickled my still bare body. 

Becoming brave once again, with my tearful hiccups stopping, I attempted to crawl away from both men. To no avail. 

“I'm sorry but I'm afraid I need to use the little girl’s room.” I smiled at them both.

“I guess that's allowed doll.” Jeffrey let go, a grin forming.

“Yeah, that's okay darlin’. But don't be long.” Norman leant over, kissing my forehead, one hand running down my arm causing tiny shivers. 

I started to crawl off the bed, forgetting that my bare ass was on full display, but remembering soon enough when I felt a gentle slap. Swinging around to discover the culprit, I was met with two “innocent” faces.

“Wasn't me!” Norman gestured towards Jeffrey. “Although it is one fine ass girly.”  
He winked at me, making me blush.

“Yes, I'll admit it, it was me. But fuck doll! I told you I fucking love that ass! Not sorry sweetheart.”

Giggling and trying to walk backwards, I made my way to the bathroom. As I closed the door, I took another glance at the two men. How did I ever arrive here? I just couldn't seem to wrap my head around this situation I was in. Maybe dreams do come true?

After I peed, I washed my hands, looking at my reflection in the mirror. Normally I would be looking at myself, finding flaws, things that could definitely use improvement. But not this time. I saw a beautiful woman, a face that might be far from flawless, but was perfect in its own way. I saw a curvy body that might have seen a few more burgers and fries than others, but those curves appeared in all the right places. 

I dried my hands off, running my fingers through my hair quickly and opened the door, ready to enjoy myself once again with two very hot men. 

“There she is, missed ya darlin’. Thought you changed your mind and escaped out the window.” Norman laughed, sitting on the bed in all of his bare naked glory. 

I looked away quickly, an embarrassing blush arising. I realized Jeff was nowhere to be seen. My confusion must have shown on my face as Norman spoke up. 

“He slapped a pair of pants on to go grab some ice. Don't worry darlin’ he's comin’ back.” He patted the bed beside him. “Come ‘ere, sit beside me before ol’ Mr Lucky gets back.” 

I slowly walked back over, well aware of his eyes on every part of me, making me nervous of every step I took. As I reached the bed, I hesitated, but not for long as Norman leaned over, grabbing me by the waist and hoisting me onto the bed and right on top of him, making me let out a tiny squeak. 

“Oops, you okay there doll?” Norman started pulling me into his side.

“Yes, it just startled me, that's all.” I looked up at him as I rested my face on his chest, taking in his scent. 

Suddenly the door opened. 

“Starting up without me! Come on Bubba!” Jeffrey walked in in just a pair of sweats hanging low on his hips, no shirt or shoes. 

And all I could do was stare. 

“You okay there baby girl?” Jeffrey put the ice bucket down on the bar and was walking over to the bed. “Bubba been treating you okay?”

“Yes, we were just laying here, talking.”

He laid down next to me, on his side facing me. “Just want to make sure he was being on his best behavior.”

“He was.” I smiled up at Norman, who had sat up.

“I'm going to take a piss and get a drink. Be right back and don't start anything Morgan.” He pointed a finger at Jeff.

Jeffrey gave him the finger. “Sorry you have to see us being bad sweetheart.” He kissed my shoulder, resting his head on his hand, hovering above me. “Can I kiss you?”

“Uh, yes…yes, that would be nice.” After what we just did and he's still asking to kiss me, such a gentleman.

He put his hand on my hip, pulling me onto my side making us face each other. He snaked one arm under me, bringing me tight to his chest, the other hand coming up to grasp my jaw.

“You are gorgeous , I mean fucking breathtaking baby.”

Holding tightly to my jaw, he pulled our lips together in a rough but sweet kiss. His tongue immediately wanting entrance and I allowed it. He tasted like whiskey, mint and something I couldn't quite read. But it was causing me to feel high, the most amazing feeling.

Our tongues started moving together perfectly, as if we had done this forever. I began rubbing his back with one hand, my fingers of the other running through his hair, pulling it lightly. I think we both needed to breathe, but didn't want to break apart, it felt so right.

Jeffrey brought his hand down to my butt, squeezing it tightly and pulling it into him, making me feel his large bulge through his sweats, making me groan.

We broke away from the kiss, both of us gasping for much needed air. 

Nuzzling into my hair, Jeffrey whispered. “I don't know what's taking that asshole so long, but I need you now, doll. And I'm not waiting.”

Making quick work of his sweats, his hands each grabbing my legs, pulling them apart gently. “I need to know you're ready for me sweetheart.” His fingers finding my pussy quickly. He was gentle, like before, one finger finding it’s way inside, then another, spreading them slowly. 

Pulling them out, he brought them up to his lips, inserting one, sucking it clean, repeating the action with the other, his eyes never leaving mine. I was mesmerized. It was such an erotic action, I could feel my juices flowing even more. If I wasn't prepared for him before, I certainly was now.

He leaned down, towering over me, our lips drawn together like magnets. I could taste myself as my tongue entered his mouth, causing me to moan his name. 

“I gotcha sweetheart.” He whispered into my mouth. I felt his cock at my entrance and in one forceful thrust he was fully seated inside me. Both of us making unintelligible sounds of pure pleasure. 

He started a punishing pace, slamming into me with enough force to move me up and down the bed. But I was not at all complaining, the pleasure, the pure ecstasy overpowering any kind of possible pain. 

“Jesus FUCK! You couldn't wait?!” Norman stormed over to the bed.

I couldn't speak and wasn't sure Jeffrey could either, but he was able to flip us onto our sides, his cock still pounding up into me, never slowing down. He was looking into my eyes, questioning me?! I realized he was asking if I was up to Norman joining. I nodded my head, a bit hesitant, a lot nervous. But oh lord did I want this.

Somehow Norman caught on, grabbing something out of the bedside table and crawling in the bed behind me. Jeffrey slowed his pace, prolonging our release. I soon comprehended what it was Norman had when I felt his cold wet finger enter my puckered hole. 

Whispering in my ear, Norman spoke gently. “If this becomes too much, or you change your mind, it's fine, I'm fine. Okay darlin’?” 

I nodded an affirmative. I felt another finger enter me, it was a strange burning sensation, but not all unpleasant. Coupled with Jeffrey's thrusts it was making me feel my end coming quicker. 

He must have felt I was ready, as I soon felt the tip of his wet cock push itself in. I groaned out of the foreign sensation but the groans soon turned to moans as I felt absolutely incredible. It was like this was how I was supposed to feel, so full, so deliciously complete, so loved.

Jeffrey started moving quicker, when he thrusted, Norman pulled back, taking turns. Norman was biting at my neck delicately while Jeffrey captured my lips with his teeth, nipping, then sucking. 

Norman had one hand on a breast, pinching, twirling a nipple. Jeffrey took the other in his mouth, sucking hard, causing me to back hard into Norman, both of us gasping.

I couldn't stop the moans coming forth. I brought my hand up to cover my mouth but Jeffrey pulled it away.

“No… I love those little noises…never stop. FUCK… I'm almost… Come for us doll.”

The combination of being fucked by dual dicks, four hands all over me, touching, tweaking. And two pairs of lips licking, sucking made me soar towards the most incredible, mind-blowing orgasm of all time. I felt, and yet couldn't feel at the same time. I could see everything, every color, every movement, but couldn't see. I could hear moans, groans, loud grunts, but couldn't hear. 

I did feel all three of us come. I was being filled up to the brim, warm and welcoming. I felt my own release of juices, not an unwelcome feeling. I knew I was shaking, but couldn't move. 

Norman moved first, his manhood falling free of me, making me sigh. Jeffrey was still inside me, I didn't want him to pull out, it was so comforting. But he did, and a tiny whimper escaped me.

“Oh, baby girl, we’re not going anywhere. Come here.” And he pulled my limp body into his. “Can you move enough to go get her a warm towel, Bubba?”

“Sure.” Norman leaned over to kiss the top of my head and rub my back. I hummed in thanks.

Jeff was lightly rubbing my back, both of us still so overstimulated that touches had to be light. I kissed his chest, nuzzling my nose into his damp hairs. He was sweaty, as was I, but he smelled like spicy cologne, leather and Jeff. And I was like a cat with catnip, I could never get enough of him. 

I felt the bed dip and a warm towel between my legs. It felt nice, soothing, his movements gentle. When he was through, he crawled up behind me, kissing my shoulder. 

“I was thinking that when you're up to it, I could draw you a bath sweet thing, mmhmm?” Norman was now rubbing my back, Jeff moving on to my thigh. 

“I think that would be fucking perfect doll. But let's rest a bit. Just sleep baby.” 

“Thank you both, this is definitely my heaven.” 

They both leaned in to kiss me, Jeff on my lips, nothing too heated, very sweet. Norman’s kiss on my shoulder, he lingered a bit, breathing me in. 

“If anyone is saying thanks, that’d be me thanking you. You are amazing sweetheart.” Norman whispered.

“I agree with Bubba on that. Thank you darling for making me feel something I have never felt. And I hope you know that this is not a one time thing. I need more. I need you.” Jeff whispered the last part. 

I hope he knows I need him too. I closed my eyes, hoping my dreams could match my reality. And I slept like I hadn't in years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun with Jeffrey

I woke up confused, I knew I was in a hotel, but this didn't look like my room? I tried to roll over, but was stopped by a large, naked, body. And I too, was naked! And then it all came back to me. All of it. And I didn't know what to think, how to feel. 

Last night was amazing, the night from heaven, straight out of my dreams. No regrets from me, that was for sure. But what about them?! Would Jeffrey and Norman regret it? Would they just say “thanks for the fun evening, see ya round?” Would I be humiliated, tucking tail and crawling back to my room? 

“Well, good morning beautiful!” I guess that answered my questioning. 

I looked up into his face realizing that even after just waking up, this man still was breathtakingly gorgeous. 

“Good morning, handsome.” Handsome? Good lord, I hope he doesn't laugh.

No laugh, just a kiss. A sweet kiss on the top of my head, pulling me closer into him, impossibly close. It felt so nice, so warm, so perfect. At home.

“I was afraid you were going to fucking bolt when you opened your eyes!” Jeffrey was now nuzzling his face into my messy, probably sweat stinky, hair. Fuck

“Bolt?” I wasn't sure exactly what he meant. Me, I thought he would!

“Last night was pretty intense. Then you wake up to this ugly mug, who wouldn't want to fucking run!” He laughed, that glorious deep throaty laugh that makes my whole body quiver. 

“Cold sweetheart? Here.” He leaned over to a chair by the bed, grabbing his shirt. “Sit up and I'll help you put this on.”

I sat up, automatically pulling the covers up to my chin, as Jeff began laughing.

“Now how am I going to help you put my shirt on doll? Don't be going all shy on me again, nothing to fucking hide. You're way too beautiful for hiding.”

And I blushed, embarrassing myself even more. If Jeffrey noticed, he never said a word, he gently pulled the covers off of me, cupped my cheek, leaning down and bringing our lips to a slow and sensual kiss. He moved his hand down to my neck, squeezing it delicately, his other hand finding one of my breasts, his fingers tweaking the nipple into a peak. And making me moan into his mouth. 

“Do you want more darling?” Jeffrey asked. And all I could do was groan and nod yes. 

He pushed me down onto my back with a bit of force, not enough to frighten or hurt me, but just the right amount to turn me into a moaning mess. With one leg thrown over me, he was completely on top, staring down at me with a look of pure lust, hunger, desire, and another look I couldn't quite define. 

“It's just us baby girl, no Norman, I've wanted this since I first saw you, wanted you. Maybe I'm sounding like a fucking cliché, but it's like you were heaven sent. I knew it the moment you stepped out from behind that curtain. The way you looked, the way you looked at me, I just fucking knew. I don't mind sharing, if that's the only way I can be with you, have you. But this, us,” He waved his hand between us both. “I'm not ready to give it up. I'll do anything doll, and I mean anything.” 

His lips suddenly crashing into mine with a bruising force, causing my thighs to come together for friction. His tongue forcing my lips to part, thrusting into my mouth. His dominance causing me to succumb to feelings I never knew I had. I was gladly, so very willingly, letting him the take me with force and loving every second of it.

“Spread your legs for me baby, now.” 

Fuck! I was ascending into a heaven I never knew existed and loving every bit of the ride. 

My legs quickly falling open for him involuntarily. I knew at this point I was gone, this man had complete and utter control over my body, my mind and my soul. It was then that I realized that this, what was happening with Jeffrey, everything, including his dominance over me, this is what had been missing in my life. This is what I have always needed, wanted. 

I was jolted out of my deep introspection by Jeffrey plunging his meaty cock as deep, and as hard, as possible into me, causing my whole body to shift upwards, my head almost hitting the headboard. I grabbed onto him, one arm snaking around his neck, grasping onto his soft curls trailing down his neck. The other arm reaching around his middle, the hand sliding down, squeezing his ass tightly, knowing, without a doubt, that I would be marking him. 

He brought his head down, his face nuzzling into my neck, licking nipping his way to the front, his lips finding mine as our tongues began performing the same act as our nether regions. His taste was intoxicating, I couldn't pinpoint one lone taste, but the mix was all him and it had me trying to catch my breath. 

He was holding himself above me with only one arm, the other bringing his hand to my neck, grasping it like his life depended on it. I was both frightened and in ecstasy all at once knowing that this was yet another new discovery.

I was a bit startled, not sure how he could hold himself up with one arm yet continue thrusting into me with such amazing force. His hand on my neck moving up to grab my chin, his thumb stroking lightly. 

“Open your eyes, y/n, please. I want to see them, beautiful.” He was making the most glorious, sexual sounds in between his words, making me mimic him, my own grunts and moans exiting over my lips.

I opened my eyes, slowly, to see Jeffrey looking down at me, his face contorted in a pleasure pain combination, not unlike my own. I tried to smile, but I'm sure it came out more like an ugly grimace.

“There they are, so fucking gorgeous my love.” He leaned down again, our lips meeting magnetically once again, our sex sounds mingling together, our own symphony. 

Jeffrey moved his face slightly, taking ahold of my earlobe between his lips, sucking. Then he whispered, in a voice I had no doubt could make me orgasm all on it's own.

“Cum for me, squeeze your pussy so tight that I can't escape you. Make me cum with you.” He moaned his words, the vibration causing me to arch my hips, just as he thrusted down. 

“I'm cumming…” was all I could say before my world went white, I was in a soundless, visionless vortex of pure pleasure. What brought me back to a bit of reality was the heaviness upon my whole body, then warmth enveloping me, entering me. 

As I came back around, I found myself wrapped up in Jeff’s arms, now on top of him. 

“Wow, doll. Just wow.” He grumble growled into my hair, my body reacting, shivers running from head to toe. Jeff pulled me tighter into him. I could feel his cock was all set for another go around. I squeaked, causing a giant laugh to erupt from him. “Sorry y/n, see what you do to me?!” I joined, a giggle turning into full fledged laughs. Lifting my head from his chest, I gazed at his face, wondering when I would wake from this glorious dream. 

“What's up cupcake?” I couldn't stop the blush rising in my cheeks, his little nicknames did something to me. Bringing his hand up to stroke my cheek, he looked concerned. “One minute you're fucking laughing, the next you look ready to cry. Did I do something to upset you?”

“Oh no! You didn't do anything! I mean, you did something, but I'm…” He smiled at me, hugging me tight.

“It's okay doll, I was just concerned. It's a lot to take in, what went on. What's going on. You know this isn't just some fling, some one night fucking fuckfest.” His hand caressing my back faintly, the other place loose hairs behind my ear. “I can't speak for Norman, but I am addicted to you, and I ain't fucking planing on going to rehab to kick it.”

I was full on blushing now, could feel the heat rising up my face from my neck. This man, these men, they were everything I dreamed they would be and more, so much more. I must have still been sleepy, because I was soon back asleep. 

“Sweetheart? Wakey wakey!” Opening my eyes once again to that handsome fucker. “I'm thinking I'm needing a shower, but it's all the way in the bathroom. And I'll be all by myself!” And he pouted! I couldn't help the laughter.

“Did you just pout at me?” I snickered. 

“Yes, as a matter of fucking fact, I did! And I am man enough to admit it!” He quickly flipped himself over on top of me, almost an angry look upon his face. Luckily, I knew better. 

“Okay, okay, I'll join you.” I purred at him, gaining an almost instantaneous grin from him, dimples on full display. 

“Then let’s go doll!” Grabbing my hands, he pulled me up and towards the end of the bed, trying my hardest not to take a peek at his naked,gloriously bare, form. 

As we both climbed off the bed, I slipped, quickly plummeting off the plush hotel mattress. But a pair of large hands caught me just in time.

“Falling for me again y/n?” He sniggered into my head, then swiftly picked me up, carrying me towards the bathroom.

Placing me down just inside the door, I sighed, looking down at my bare feet. “You shouldn't have picked me up, you could have gotten hurt and I don't want all those fans hating me for damaging Negan”

Jeffrey was turning the shower on but turned quick to look at me. “Hurt? Now why would I get hurt carrying you?” He looked surprised at my statement.

I looked at him, trying so very hard not to cry. Stupid insecurities, stupid self esteem. “Look at me, I'm not exactly what you would call thin. I'm not even average.” And then they came, the tears. I wiped my face quickly, hoping Jeff wouldn't notice. But sure enough, he did.

Walking across the room in quick strides, he pulled me into his warm embrace. “No, you most fucking certainly are not average, not by a long shot.”

I held my breath, where was he going with this?!

Reaching his hand up to my chin he tilted my face up, holding on so I couldn't look away from him. “Do not ever think you are less than extraordinary. I have never met anyone who has affected me the way you have, both my mind and body were drawn to you instantly. Instantly! Fuck, you made my head spin baby girl, do you understand? Cause I'm not even sure I fucking do. But I'm ready for the wild ride I'm sure you'll be taking me on.” Leaning down his lips enveloped mine in a needy yet soft kiss. 

Pulling back he spoke quietly. “Shower?” 

“Yes.” I answered. 

Jeff went over to the bath, adjusting the temperature and water stream. “Come over here doll.”

I walked over to him, suddenly feeling shy. Why couldn't I be like other women, the ones that are so sure of themselves? What if Jeffrey realizes that I'm not something special? 

“I see that faraway look again y/n, please stop fucking overthinking, I want to be with you, I want us. Whatever it might be. So just wipe your mind of everything fucking negative little girl and get that hot ass into the shower, or there will be hell to pay.” The way he said it, his deep gruff voice, made me so weak in the knees. And very damp. 

I stepped past him and into the large shower, he followed quickly, closing the door behind him. 

“Let me soap you up sweetheart.” 

I couldn't let him put me first. “No! Let me take care of you first, you've done so much for me already, let me do for you.”

He smiled, “I'd like that y/n, very much.” 

I grabbed a sponge and poured some shower gel on it, getting it really lathered up. 

“Can you turn around, I'll start with your back.” 

“Sure thing doll.” He turned, placing his hands on the shower wall.

Rising up on my toes, I began running the sponge over his shoulders. I started giggling when I realized the the height difference.

“What's so funny darling?” 

“It's just the height difference, I'm on my tippy toes!” 

“Well, let’s fucking fix that!” He crouched down a bit, making us almost even in height. 

“That's perfect! But is it comfy?” I questioned him.

“I'm just fucking peachy baby!” 

I smiled, leaning forward to kiss his shoulder. “Thank you Jeff. For everything.” I started rubbing his back with the sponge again.

“No need for thanks, just keep doing what you're doing, it feels fucking fantastic!”

I moved slowly down his back, enjoying myself maybe a tad too much. His muscles rippling with my movements, the watering running down through the hairs. Everything was a turn on. Even the tiny freckles splattered about his tan back made my thighs want to clench. 

I knew I was in trouble when I heard a slight groan escape him when I reached his tailbone. I quickly pulled away only to her him whisper a “don't stop.” So I kept going. 

I softly worked the sponge over each butt cheek, deciding it was easier to reach on my knees. Just as I started down his legs, I felt a light touch on my head, looking up to see Jeff’s hand in my wet hair, his eyes lust blown. I stopped, sitting back on my heels, placing the sponge on my the shower floor. Speaking barely above a whisper, I asked him to “turn around” with my eyes never leaving his.

He did as I asked, turning, careful not to slip on the wet floor. I raised myself back up into my knees, my eyes landing on Jeff’s rapidly growing cock. Courage bubbling up, I reached out, grabbing him, one hand on his thick manhood, the other taking a hold of his sack. 

“Fuck baby girl!” 

His words impelling me. Moving my face close, my tongue darting out to begin swirling around the head of his cock, tasting him. I brought my tongue back, slowly placing my mouth over the head, sucking, swallowing. I was gently squeezing his sack, moving between each ball. 

“Baby, I need more. Take me in, as far as you can doll.” He thrusted his hips forward, his dick moving further into my mouth, causing my eyes to begin to water but not quite far enough to make me choke. 

With my hand at the base, the other on his balls, I let him keep up his slow thrusts. Looking up through my eyelashes at him I could see he was nearing his end. He looked down at me attempting to smile.

Suddenly, he pulled back, his cock popping out of my mouth. 

“Stand up baby girl,” his voice breathy and gritty, “lean against the wall.” 

Doing as he said, I glanced over my shoulder to see him leaning over me, one hand on the wall above my head, the other leading his weeping cock into my pussy. One forceful thrust, causing a small squeak to escape me, and he was fully seated inside.

He was slamming into me with more force than I would have ever thought I could take. But take it I did, and oh god was it wonderful. My body being plunged forward into the shower wall, my arms pushing back against the strong thrusts. It was pure raw animal sex, the moans growing louder, the movements harsh, rough, erratic. 

Jeff was leaning down, his chin on my shoulder, his tongue darting out to lick a stripe up my neck. “Mmmm, baby…you fucking taste…like heaven.” His words coming out interspersed with growling pants. 

“I'm…almost there…I'm…gonna cum.” I could hardly breath much less speak. My hands and arms cramping from trying to hold my weight. 

“Me too, baby…cum with me y/n.” Jeff brought a hand up to my chin, a quick stroke, then abruptly moved it down, grasping a hold of my throat. 

I jumped, not scared, not frightened, but startled. Putting just the right amount of pressure, causing my end to come in a kaleidoscope of colors, sounds and feelings like I had never felt before. 

“FUCK!” Jeff yelled, and through my haze I could feel his thrusts become messy, warmth filling me up. He leaned forward, as spent as I was, his warm wet body enveloping me. 

We stood there for who knows how long, just coming down from the most surreal sexual experience I think either of us had ever had. 

The water started becoming cooler, causing me to shiver. 

“Let's get out of here, sweetheart.” Jeff led the way out, quickly wrapping me a towel, warmed from the heater. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he pulled me into his damp chest. “That” kissing the top of my head “was fucking mindblowing, y/n. Fuck!” He began running both hands up and down my back in a soothing motion. 

We moved in unison, leaving the bathroom, heading towards the bed, arms around each other. I wasn't sure if it was a loving gesture or just to hold each other’s wobbly bodies up. The thought made me giggle loudly. 

“What's so funny baby girl?” We'd reached the bed, Jeff sitting first and then pulling me down to sit on his lap. 

“Just thinking about how I'm not sure either one of us would have even made it to here if we weren't holding each other up.” Laughing again, I looked up at him adoringly. I was truly falling for this man. But was that a wise decision? I know he said it was more than a one night thing, but how can a relationship like ours survive?


	5. Time with each

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time with each man

I was cuddling into Jeff's chest, his tiny chest hairs tickling my face. I was enjoying just sitting in his lap, quiet, feeling his big hands running softly up and down my back. So soothing that when I closed my eyes I began to fall asleep.

“Doll? Want to get a bit more comfortable?” He whispered in my ear, those shivers running through my body once again.

“Yes, I think I need to sleep some more!” I smiled up at him as he suddenly stood up, carrying me with him, causing a squeak to escape me.

“Don't worry sweetness, I've got ya!” He walked around to the head of the bed, placing me gently down and sitting beside me. He began running his hand up and down my arm, the hairs bristling and causing me to shiver. Jeff pulled the comforter up, pulling it up to my waist, stopping just below my naked breasts. 

“Sorry, I just can't cover them up.” He laughed, leaning over to gently kiss a nipple, a hand gently rolling the other between his long fingers, causing me to close my eyes in bliss. 

“I better stop darling, let you get some more rest, hmm?” Jeff leaned up placing a gentle sweet kiss on my lips, his tongue entering when he realized they were already parted. Pulling me over onto my side to face him, he brought his arms around me, pulling me tightly to him, our lips never parting.

We began making out like teenagers, a moaning, growling tangle of legs, arms, hands everywhere, my fingers entwined in his curls, his running softly over my shoulder blades. It soon became apparent that this makeout session had become much more, as his now very erect cock began poking around. We both started giggling, our tongues still dancing their dance. 

“Sorry sweetheart,” Jeff mumbled into my mouth. “you know I can't resist you. I can leave you be and take care of that by myself, you know, let you get your needed sleep.” He sounded disappointed, as if he was sure I would turn him away. But how could I?

Reaching down between our bodies quickly, I grasped his hardened manhood, stroking him, letting my fingers tickle the damp head. 

“Fuck darlin’ please tell me I don't have to go, that I can stay?” He moaned into my neck, his warm breath tickling.

“That's the plan.” I smiled as I guided his dick through my now drenched folds, letting it rest with his swollen head at my waiting pussy. I let go, dragging my fingers through his short hairs, up over his flat stomach, into his soft chest hairs.

Moans were exiting from both of us, as Jeff entered me, agonizingly slowly. Throwing my head backwards and arching into him, I felt like a contortionist trying to draw his dick into me, chasing my craving. I felt so needy, so wanting. 

“You need me baby girl?” Leaning down, Jeff panted in my ear. “You want my cock sweetheart? I wanna hear you beg for it.” 

His words, words that might ordinarily cause me to blush, paired with his breathless deep whisper just made me lose all inhibitions once again.

“Yes… good lord… yes, I need you… want you! I waaant your cock! Give it… to me… please!!!” 

I could hardly breath, much less speak. My hands were grasping for something, something to grab on to, to keep me grounded. I felt like I was going to float away, the pleasure becoming almost too much with a release. 

With his lips working my neck, kisses, licks, nips, he spoke. “How do you want me doll?” The vibrations flowing down my spine. “Hard…fast? Soft and slow? Whatever you want, you just gotta ask me baby girl.” 

I took in a deep breath, hoping my words would work. “Hard, I want it… hard and fast. Pleassse!” I tilted my hips up to meet his, his cock pushing in impossibly deep. 

Suddenly, he pulled out, causing an involuntary gasp. He backed up, straddling my waist. Moving quicker than I could catch on, he grabbed my waist and flipped me over onto my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I could feel him moving down my legs, his hands caressing the way. 

With his hands on my hips, he growled. “Raise that fucking fine ass in the air baby.” And with no resistance, I did as I was told. And I gave it a little wiggle.

“FUCK, that is” he grabbed ahold of my ass, squeezing it tightly. “one fine ass baby girl!” And then he slapped it, causing a not at all expected reaction from me, a very loud moan.

“Baby girl enjoying herself, mmhmm?” He began running his fingers up my sides, his very erect manhood soon poking into my ass. He started kissing his way up my spine, reaching my sensitive neck in no time, a whisper escaping him. “Are you ready doll?”

All I could do was nod, slightly pushing my butt into him. I was afraid I wasn't going to last, my arms beginning to shake from the overstimulation. 

“Can you use your words sweetheart? I need to know this is okay with you? I'm not going easy.”

I opened my mouth to just have a groan exit. Trying again, I was able to utter a simple sentence. “Yes, sir…please.” 

“Okay baby, that's better.” He reached around to grasp my chin, tilting my face towards his. Leaning down, our lips meeting in a heated, yet gentle kiss. No tongue, no little bites, just a sensual connection. Letting go of my chin, his hands disappearing from my body. I whimpered from the loss.

But not for long as I was soon thrusted upwards from his meaty cock filling me up in one plunge. The sounds coming forth from both of us were totally unintelligible, animalistic grunts, growls, moans. 

As I threw my head back from the sensation, I saw his arms, his hands braced on the headboard as his dick continued it's assault on my overstimulated pussy. My arms began to buckle, but I held on, I needed my release, wanted it more than anything. I could feel his balls slapping against me, the tiny hairs from his groin tickling, his hot breath on the back of my neck. I heard our slick skin rubbing up and down, I could hear his sounds, the low grunts, the sexy growl emanating from deep in his throat. I knew this was it for me, I couldn't prolong the pleasure anymore. 

“I'm gonna…come, can I…come?” I don't know why, but I felt a deep need to seek permission. 

“Hold on…” his voice so deep, so gruff, I was almost done for right then.

His lips found the back of my neck, licking, nipping, his tongue dragging up and into my ear, causing an exaggerated moan to exit me. One hand wrapped around my neck, giving enough pressure to cut off my air. 

“Come with me baby girl.” His rough whisper sending me spiraling into an orgasmic bliss that I never knew existed, a place I never knew I would ever go to. I was flying, upward, weightless, floating, spinning in a place void of all sight, sounds. Another time, another place. All I could feel was the warmth enveloping me, all around, inside me. 

I came to, came back, wrapped tightly in Jeff’s arms, nuzzled into his side. 

“Hello sweetheart, that was fucking something, huh?!” He laughed, that damn body shaking, leg quaking, pussy aching, laugh. This man was going to kill me. 

Kissing the top of my head, his hand lightly rubbing my back, I began to nod off. I didn't feel or hear Jeff get up. 

“I'll be back sweetheart, you fucking sleep tight, get some much need rest. Cause I am far from through with you.” 

When I woke up, i was startled to see I was alone. I sat up, feeling achy and a bit frightened. Swinging my legs off the bed I stood, stepping forward only to almost fall flat on my face, but two strong arms caught me. 

“Fallin’ for me now darlin’?” It was Norman. Looking up at him he was wearing that adorable shy smile of his, that always makes me damp. 

I starting giggling like a little girl. Feeling foolish, I couldn't stop the blush from rising in my cheeks. Cheeks that his large hands came up to hold, to caress. 

“You're so beautiful when you blush little girl. And you have gotta put something on or I'm not gonna be able to fucking control myself.” 

Looking down the best I could with his hands on my face, I realized I was still completely naked, which consequently caused the blush to rise again. Sigh.

I wasn't sure what to say or do. “I'm, uh I'm sorry?” I looked up at him hoping I wasn't sounding as foolish as I felt. 

He didn't respond with words just with a kiss that would have knocked my socks off if I was wearing any. His tongue entering and instantly dominating mine. I couldn't just focus on the mind blowing kiss as his hands started trailing all over my body, through my hair, rubbing over my shoulders, tickling fingers down my spine. Grasping a hold of my plump ass cheeks, pushing my damp core into him, feeling his prominent clothed bulge poking at me. 

Backing me up, my knees hitting the bed and falling onto it, Norman’s tongue never leaving me, his hands squeezing my body impossibly tight to his own, he fell, rolling just in time to pull me over him. His hands now grasping my ass tightly. He sat up, gently bringing me up to straddle him. 

We had broken free from each other, he was now resting his forehead against mine. “I'm thinkin’ I'm a bit overdressed, wanna help with that sweetheart?” His voice, though not as deep and gravelly as Jeff's, could still cause shivers. 

“I think I could do that.” I answered as my hands made their way to the hem of his tight fitting tee. Slipping each hand under, I slid them up his firm chest, his tee moving up. “Teasing me are ya?”

I snickered, being coy and batting my eyelashes at him. “Maybe.” I drawled out. My fingers continued their upward motion, reaching his shoulders and giving them both a squeeze. I then snaked my hands through the sleeves, pulling his tee up and over his head, with a bit of his help. 

Leaning back, I took in his chest, he truly was a beautiful man, breathtaking really. 

“Like what ya see sweet girl?” A cocky smirk flashing across his face. 

“Mmhmm.” I was speechless once again. 

“Lady of few words, I'm in fuckin’ love.” He grabbed my head, pulling me in for a quick rough kiss.

I reached down, finding the waistband of his jeans, unbuttoning, unzipping them as fast as I could. Plunging my hand into his boxer fly, I was greeted by a very happy, very erect cock. Taking it gently, I teasingly swirled my index finger around the head, dipping into the sensitive slit. He moaned into my mouth, one hand now with a firm grip on my throat. Gripping his shaft, I began jerking him, not so gently, my free hand reaching behind and clutching his sack. 

Norman suddenly backed away. “Shit! As much as I fuckin’ love this, I don't wanna finish this way.” His voice a breathless whisper, his eyes struggling to stay open. “Crawl up the bed sweetheart.”

Doing as he asked, I watched as he hurriedly stood up, his remaining clothing flying off his body. Jumping back onto the bed and instantly on top of me in one fell swoop, causing a frightened gasp from me.

“Didn't mean to frighten ya sweet thing. Just needin’ you now.” He guided his more than ready cock in between my wet folds, he placed his hands on either side of my neck. Looking up into his now fully lust blown eyes, I blinked, a silent okay for him to fuck me into oblivion. He definitely got the silent message when he slammed into me, causing the bed to creak, crack and rock. My body shoved upward, my head tapping against the, lucky for me, padded headboard. 

My eyes were closed tightly, trying to take in every feeling, every marvelous sensation I was experiencing. I could have sworn his cock was traveling further than any cock had before, every thrust climbing further up into my oversensitized channel. I knew it wouldn't be, couldn't possibly be, long before I reached my highly sought out nirvana. 

“Open those gorgeous eyes baby, I wanna see them when I make you scream. Cause… I'm almost…there…fuckin’ come with me…sweetheart.” Between his panted words, one hand made its way down between our sweat coated bodies, quickly finding my swollen nub. He began slowly circling it, knowing exactly how to touch me like a pro. Leaning into my ear, he grunted,”scream my name baby doll…scream it loud.”

And scream I did, although I could hardly hear anything, all senses muffled, except touch. I felt everything. The amazing euphoria spread throughout my whole body, little zaps of electricity traveling to my extremities. I could feel the soft creamy streams of his come entering my body, so warm, so freakishly wonderful. I felt his nose, nuzzling into the side of my neck, his tongue first darting out for a hesitant taste, then his teeth, nipping, pulling at the loose skin. I felt my fingers, gripping so tightly into his back that he surely would be left with the signs of this glorious lovemaking for weeks to come. 

As we both began to regain all our senses, Norman rolled off of me, pulling me with him. I situated my legs the best I could between his, feeling our mixed juices trickling down my inner thigh. I didn't care, I just wanted to feel close to him. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, one hand making it's way up my back to begin softly stroking my hair.

“This has been amazing, and I wanna thank you for going out of your comfort zone to be with both Jeff and I.” He placed a chaste kiss on the top of my head. 

I suddenly had a very uneasy feeling, how he was speaking, not the words, but the tone. It was if he was saying goodbye. I knew Jeff wanted more, and I was beginning to realize how I was falling for him. 

But what about Norman? Was there something there? We hadn't spoken out loud about it, I thought I had the same feelings for him, and him for me.

But I was beginning to wonder. Did Norman speak to Jeff when I was asleep? Had they made a decision about us, whatever us was, without me? As I listened to Norman’s soft snores I knew I would be confronting them both. I just needed to decide what I was going to say. I needed to make a decision.


	6. A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeffrey surprises the reader with a question

I soon fell into a fitful sleep, I couldn't stay asleep, waking up only to make sure I wasn't alone. I wasn't sure who exactly I was hoping to find. But I knew I didn't want to be alone. In the past couple of days I had gotten used to a warm body always next to me, beside me, wrapping me in not only warmth, but a feeling of being needed, wanted. And loved. 

When I woke enough to take in my surroundings, I rolled over, which was a small feat as I was tightly wrapped in a pair of very strong arms. As I began to open my eyes, I tried to distinguish exactly whose arms I was encased in. I knew almost instantly when I inhaled. 

“Hey beautiful lady, I missed you.” Jeffrey leaned down to place a soft kiss on my lips. “Hope you're not to disappointed that it's me, I know you feel asleep with Norm, and well…” 

He was hesitant, acting unsure. Did he come to me because Norman asked him to? Why would I be disappointed? Was he the one who was actually disappointed? But that's stupid, I mean if he didn't want to be with me he'd just not come back. Well, wait, we’re in his room, so yeah… 

“Doll, you're doing it again, I can see those fucking wheels turning in your head. Stop darling, please.” He pulled me tight to his chest, my head coming to rest just under his chin. Closing my eyes, just enjoying being in his arms. 

“What are you thinking about sweetheart? I could tell you were working yourself up again, the doubts have got to stop. Believe me, if I didn't fucking want to be here, with you, I wouldn't be. Same goes for Norman.” He was now running his hands up and down my back, making me drowsy. 

When I didn't respond, he gently placed a hand under my chin, tipping my face up to meet his. He began softly stroking my cheek with his thumb. 

“Talk to me sweetheart .”

“I'm not sure what to say, I'm so confused. I don't even know if I understand what I'm feeling.” I looked into his eyes, a kaleidoscope of colors swirling, mesmerizing me. Such kind, loving eyes, I truly was not feeling worthy of his attention, and most certainly not his love. “I have had the most amazing time of my life. Both you and Norman, well, you've blown my mind. But, this,” I reached up to lightly stroke his stubbled cheek, “whatever it is, can't continue, can it?” I could feel the tears threatening to fall so I tried to focus on my breathing, trying to calm myself.

Jeff sighed, his eyes closing, then slowly opening once again. He gazed into my now damp eyes, a look of sadness coming over him. 

“Can I ask you something sweetheart? And will you not fucking over think your answer, just say what comes to mind?” One hand was still lightly rubbing up and down my spine, comforting me. 

How could I stop myself from overthinking? I swear it's in my DNA. But I would try, for him. “Yes, I'll try.” I gave him a shy smile.

“Good.” I felt his scruff on my forehead, even a simple thing like that caused me to shiver. “Cold baby girl?” As he asked me he pulled the covers up to my neck. Don't want you to get sick on me.” He placed a tiny kiss on my head, leaning back just enough to look me in face fully, but still close enough to continue rubbing my back and arm.

“What did you want to ask me?” I was a bit nervous. 

He sighed, seeming almost hesitant now to speak. “When you first walked past the curtain and into my view, it was if the fucking wind was knocked out off me.” He tightened his grip on my chin, making sure I couldn't, or wouldn't, look away.

“Now, that, don't think I don't notice you subtly nodding your disbelief just now. You need to stop that. I hate being so harsh with you, but I cannot believe what little faith you have in yourself. Someone as beautiful as yourself, both inside, and YES, outside. Someone who can turn all eyes in a room when they enter. Whose very presence makes me feel I'm on cloud 9. I won't allow your self doubt to threaten any future we could possibly have.” 

He leaned in, placing the sweetest, but very much heated, kiss on my lips. Pulling back, he smiled, flashing those panty dropping dimples. “Now, back to what I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted! He tickled my side causing a girly giggle to escape. “That's what I love doll!”

This man had me wrapped around his little finger. I was a goner. 

I raised my hand up, lightly stroking his stubbled cheek. “So, what is the question? You've got me a bit nervous.” I chewed on my bottom lip, a nervous habit I couldn't stop. 

I heard a slight growl emanating from Jeff’s throat. “Fuck baby girl, that is a freaking turn on,” He took a hold of my chin, pulling gently and confusing me. “that little lip thing, the biting, it fucking makes me instantly hard.” He then thrusted his hips into me, causing a loud gasp to come from me. I could feel him, so hard so wanting. 

“I'm not going to be able to stay still much longer. I fucking need you doll.” His hand that had been resting on my hip quickly made its way down to my now dripping core. How this man, with just a few movements, mere words, could turn me into a dripping mess. Moving fast, he dipped two fingers, then three into my more than ready pussy. His thumb began twitching over my swiftly hardening clit, causing me to arch into his hand, moans rising up my throat. 

I gasped when his fingers disappeared only to be replaced by his thick cock in just mere seconds. 

“Fuck baby girl! I'm not gonna last!” He rolled over, our intertwined bodies moving as one. I sat up, still impaled by him. “Ride my baby girl, let me see those fine tits dance!”

I had never been comfortable being on top like this before, very self conscious of my body. But Jeff made me feel like the most beautiful, incredibly sexy woman. He made me feel wanted, desired, loved. I began rising up and down, slowly at first, the feelings so very different at this angle. With my eyes closed, I tried moving a bit side to side, then in an awkward figure eight. I was leaning backward, my hands resting on Jeff’s thighs, trying to keep my balance. 

“Open your eyes, doll.” Jeff grunted out. “I wanna see them, beautiful.”

I opened them slowly, gazing into his hooded lust-blown eyes. I was reaching my high but I wanted to try and prolong the end. This was much more than I had expected. More intense, more freaking enjoyable, so much more pleasure in so little movement. I couldn't stop the tiny moans I emitted, the feelings becoming almost too much to take.

Jeff began jerking his hips faster, causing me to loose my balance and I began to fall forward. His hands grasped me tightly, steadying me. We continued our movements, no words spoken, just thrusts, jerks, my hips gyrating in a figure 8 pattern, his upward assaults, his manhood climbing further and further into me. His hands grasping my breasts, squeezing, tweaking, pinching, my nipples becoming painful, but in an oh so pleasurable way. 

I could feel my hair sticking to my damp face, a droplet of sweat running down between my breasts. I brought my shaking hands around to place them on his shoulders for more stability. But he grabbed them, intertwining our fingers. I could feel the tightening in my core, the subtle vibrations beginning, the shakes starting in my extremities. 

“Ohh…I think…” I couldn't get my words out, but Jeff understood what I was attempting to get out.

“I know baby girl…cum for me, with me.” 

And I came. And he came. My eyes closed tightly, my mouth open as I couldn't stop the screams escaping, and neither could he. His name, my name, multiple curse words, made up words and sounds fell from both of our lips. Not able to hold myself up anymore, I collapsed down onto his chest, and into his waiting arms. 

As I came down from my highest high, when my all of my senses weren't so sensitive I realized how perfect this felt. How I didn't want to be anywhere else, just here, in his arms. In Jeffrey’s arms. I took in his essence, each scent a bit more intoxicating than the rest. His sweat, so fucking manly and amazingly tantalizing. The faint remnants of a unnamed cologne, the notes blending perfectly with everything else. A bit of cigarette smoke, not offensive in any way, just fitting. And an unknown scent, just Jeffrey. I could stay like this forever.

“Penny for your thoughts, doll.” He was running his fingers through my damp hair, such a soothing action, causing a sigh to drop from my lips. 

“Just thinking how a girl could definitely get used to this.” I began drawing tiny circles in his fine chest hairs. Closing my eyes I took in just how amazing the past few days had been. A true dream come true that I was afraid would be ending way too quickly.

“And get used to it you will.” He placed his lips in my hair, on the top of my head. “The question I have for you…” 

I sucked in a big breath holding onto it tightly. 

Jeff must have noticed what I did. “Breathe baby!” He reached down to clasp my chin, forcing me to glance up at him. I did take in a breath, but my heart began racing, ready for whatever he was going to say. My mother always told me,’pray for the best, prepare for the worst.’ And I was truly expecting the worst. 

“That face, although more beautiful than any painting, is making me want to cry. Sweetheart, why do you look like I'm going to ask you to kill your best friend?” He started stroking my cheek with his thumb, his other hand rising up to repeat this action with my other cheek. I then realized I had begun to tear up and he was soon wiping away runaway teardrops. He then dipped his face down, kissing the wetness away from one cheek, then the other.

“I am hoping these are most certainly tears of fucking joy doll, because beautiful, there is no reason to be sad!” He then sat up, offering his hands to help me sit up. I brought my feet up towards my body, sitting cross-crossed. He was putting me somewhat at ease, but what was he going to say?!

He was now playing with my fingers, twirling the rings I was wearing. His very obvious nervousness confusing me. He's nervous, but telling me not to be? What ever could it be that he wants to ask me? 

“I know you must be tired of me saying it over and fucking over again, but I need to make you understand. I have never felt this with anyone, no one. I don't know what this is,” his eyes were staring so deeply into mine I felt he was trying to read my mind, and at this point I believed he could. I was totally opening myself up to him, body and soul you might say. “But what I do know is I cannot say goodbye, I will not. And I can sense you feel the same way.”

“I do, I can't imagine not being with you. I don't want to leave. It makes me ache to think of not being with you, near you.” I looked down at my legs, ashamed the tears were starting again. How could we ever work out? Why was I expecting a fantasy to become reality? Foolish girl.

“So, I have a proposition for you.” He placed his hands on either side of my head, forcing me to look up at him. “And I need an honest answer.”


	7. A decision is made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and the reader take a big jump forward in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it’s taken so long to update!

To say I was nervous was definitely an understatement. A proposition? What could he possibly want? 

“For years, I've never truly had a home. I have my farm, have had it for awhile, but I never got to spend time there. My roles taking me to all corners of the earth. But, as you know, I finally have a steady job. I am now able to spend much more time on my farm. But I also recently purchased a cabin in Georgia, not too far from the set. It's small, but fuck, I don't need much.” 

He pulled me closer, one hand continuing to rub my back, the other gently placing my loose hair behind my ear. He leaned down, just enough to place a sweet kiss to the top of my head. He stayed there and it felt so right. Everything felt right, like this is where I belonged, with Jeffrey. And I was sensing he felt the same way. 

“So, the thing is, I was sure, fucking positive, that landing this role, becoming more stable, that I would be at peace. I would be able to fly back home during my free time, be able to relax on the farm. 

“So, finding out how much hard work a farm is?” I giggled, figuring he hadn't realized what he'd gotten into. Farms are a butt load of work.

He sighed, pulling me even tighter. “No doll, I know how much work a farm is, I have farm hands for a lot of the work. I just take up some of the slack when I'm around. No, that's not what's happened.” 

I upset him? Or at least I think I did? 

“I'm sorry!” I told him as I took his hand, gently rubbing it. “I didn't mean to upset you.” I tried to hold it back but sure as shit the tears started flowing. Stupid emotions. 

“Oh fuck! Sweetheart! I never meant to make you cry, I'm not upset with you! I promise!” He moved his arms, encircling my waist and pulling me completely into his lap. I laid my head against his chest as he leaned down to gently place another kiss on the top of my head. “You fucking smell like heaven darling. Mmhmm!” He kept his face in my hair, I could feel his hot breath, hear his little sniffs. 

“I'm sorry I'm so emotional. I just…” what do I say? That I'm falling for him? That I just met him and I already am feeling like we've known each other a lifetime? That the thought of saying goodbye is causing my heart to truly ache. He’ll just think I'm that crazy fangirl that fell into his arms at the con. And maybe he wouldn't be wrong. 

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jeff’s hand on my cheek. “Baby, you've got to stop all this thinking bad shit. I know that's what you're doing.” He squeezed me impossibly closer, my breath catching in my throat. “I knew something was missing in my life. I thought it was not have a fucking true home. Then I bought my farm, and while it has helped, I never got to spend much time there, not able to enjoy it. I was sure when I got the Walking Dead job, I'd be able to be home more, relax and enjoy life.” 

He sighed into my hair. I tilted my face up slowly afraid I might smash into his face. “That must have been wonderful, being in your own bed, waking up on your beautiful farm, smelling the clean country air. I bet you were overjoyed!” 

He looked down, right into my eyes. I could see something in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. “I was happy, for a short while. Something was still ‘off’ I wasn't sure what it was. I began taking more bike rides, alone and of course with Bubba.”

“That must be such a thrill. Riding free like that, the wind, the sun on your back. It's almost like flying!” 

“Yea, there is truly nothing like it doll. Really. I need to take you sometime. Would you like that?” He brought my chin up, kissing me softly. Pulling away, he held my chin still, forcing me to look at him. “Just answer sweetheart, no thinking about it.”

I hesitated, “uh, yes, I would love that, but…” 

“But?”

“Well, it's not like we're friends, or coworkers. After this weekend…”

He let out a big sigh. “And this is where my proposition comes in. I don't know if you could tell, see, just how nervous I am. But I can't not ask you. Baby girl, these past days have been incredible, beyond wonderful. I could never have guessed that I would find someone at my age at a convention, much less someone who is causing me to question everything. I never believed in love at first sight, soulmates, none of that shit. I never thought I would find someone who made everything just fall into place, who made me truly look forward to the future. To want to finally settle down to have a home to come back to.” 

He looked down, his arms falling away from me. I was trying to comprehend everything he just said. Was he talking about me? When he said love at first sight, soulmate, was that me? A home, did he mean me? 

He looked so lost, almost scared. So I put aside all my questioning, my self doubts. And I wrapped him in my arms, brushing my lips thru his hair. 

“Everything is so confusing right now.” I snickered, turning my head so that we were now face to face, our foreheads almost touching. “But one thing is for sure, I'm falling for you Mr. Morgan. And I'm hoping that maybe the feeling is reciprocated?”

I couldn't believe I just blurted out my feelings. Maybe he isn't feeling the same way? Maybe he just wants to talk to someone who he feels comfortable with? Maybe that's what he's saying, that it's as if we were long lost friends reunited. Shit, and now I made an utter fool of myself. Admitting my schoolgirl feelings and actually believing that he would feel the same way. 

His laugh brought me back. “Doll face, you're doing it again. I can practically see those wheels a spinnin’!” He leaned into me, his hands roughly grasping my cheeks and bringing our lips together. He was rough, his tongue quickly demanding entrance and which I readily allowed. Becoming a quickly heated kiss, my hands reaching up to grasp his hair, my moans muffled by our lips locked together. 

As quick as the kiss began, it ended. “Does that answer your question? I thought it was obvious.” He started stroking my hair, my eyes beginning to close. “Open your eyes sweetheart.” I opened them to see him looking downward, he took ahold of my hands, bringing them up to kiss each one. 

“My proposition, my question to you is. Fuck, I don't know how to say this.” He was holding onto my hands for dear life, squeezing them tightly. “Be with me, come live with me. Come live on my farm, stay with me in Atlanta.”

My mouth dropped open. He was asking me to live with him, to be with him. I must have looked as shocked as I felt because he made a groaning sound and began running his hands thru his hair. I quickly sprang into action. 

 

“No, no! I'm not saying no, I mean I'm…not saying anything. I guess…I'm shocked. I mean…are you asking me what I um, ah think you're uh, asking me?” 

He looked into my eyes, moving our faces with mere inches of each other. “To be with me, wherever I am, wherever I go. Fuck girl, it's crazy, I know. I'm crazy maybe. But I can't, don't want to be away from you. I can't live without you. It's like you're the missing piece to my puzzle. I finally feel complete, content.”

I was mesmerized, stunned. He was right, so very right. “Yes, I mean yes, I would love to go with you, anywhere, anyplace.” 

“You mean it sweet girl, you aren't fucking with me are you? I've been screwed over in the past, my heart couldn't take it again.” 

I placed my arms around his neck, turning my body to straddle his. “I would never kid you about my feelings for you. I know I hesitate when speaking, but you've got to understand my shock.” My fingers began caressing his scalp. “You talk about this all being new to you, but you have women throwing themselves at your feet day in and day out. I'm lucky if I have a date on any given weekend.” I looked down, once again my lovely low self-esteem rearing its ugly head. 

“I've gotta tell you, I find that truly hard to comprehend. You are fucking amazing doll, everything about you. I'm in disbelief that you aren't already taken.” 

His hands came up to grasp ahold of my head, pulling our lips together for another heated kiss. I would never get used to the thrill of his tongue begging entrance, the taste of his lips, the chills running through my body every time I hear, feel his growls. 

It felt like the kiss went on forever, I would never complain. But Jeff moved away, only to push me off of his lap and onto the bed. Throwing his leg over, he was straddling me, leaning down, his mouth now on my ear. 

“I need you now and I won't take no for an answer.” His whispering causing me to shiver. 

And as if I'd say no. 

In one thrust he became fully seated, I could swear I felt his tip touching me in some deep place. He didn't move right away, just becoming reacquainted with the feelings, although it had only been mere hours since our last time. 

“Is this fucking heaven, cause I can't imagine a more amazing place than here, with you, inside you. This, this is where I belong.” He began kissing his way down the side of my neck, making me turn my head so he could have better access. Jeff began nudging his hips downward, slowly, as if to prolong the pleasure, the desired outcome. 

“I love you, so much.” I couldn’t help it. I was so far gone. He was right, this had to be heaven because nothing, no one, could make me feel like this. 

“I love you too doll, fuck yes!” Suddenly, he flipped us over, his cock still deep inside me. “Ride me baby, fucking ride me hard and fast.” He slapped my ass, causing me to squeal and giggle. 

I sat up, feeling his dick moving to a very different position. “Ohhh god…” my eyes rolling back into my head, my mouth dropping open, riding the line of pleasure/pain closely. I couldn't stop the moans, grunts, sighs falling from my mouth as I began moving my hips, gyrating over, around, his more than ample manhood. 

“Jesus fuck, baby girl! You're a fucking pro at this!” Jeff brought his arms up, each hand grasping onto a breast, causing me to jump. “Hold on sweetheart, fuck, I'm only just beginning.” I could tell he was enjoying this as much as me, his voice so much deeper, gruff. His words coming out between pants. 

As his long fingers deftly tweaked my now hypersensitive nipples, I continued my dance, the bit of pain felt at first long since giving way to pure blissful joy. I knew my end was so very near, moving my hand to my desperately waiting nub. 

With my eyes closed, I didn't see, but definitely felt, Jeff’s hand moving mine away. “Let me doll, just keep doin’ what…fuck…you're doin’.” 

I couldn't answer him, my breaths coming in quick pants. I just nodded the best I could. When his fingertip, one freaking fingertip, touched my clit, I came. I began shaking, shivering, my eyes wide open but seeing nothing. 

“I'm almost there baby, ride through your fucking high, help me finish baby.” 

“God Jeffrey…YES!!!! Fuck YES!!!!!” I kept up my ministrations, not only prolonging my orgasm , but causing another to begin. 

“Say my name…fuck… say my name again baby girl!”

I repeated it, and repeated it. Louder each time as I came again. And fucking again. Never had I experienced such pleasure, such an amazing high that was never ending. I lost count of the actual number, but it had to be double digits. 

When Jeffrey came, I could feel everything. I could feel the beginning spasms his cock made. I felt the movement up his shaft, my channel contractions moving as one with his dick’s. I took in the soft, warm escape of his creamy fluid. 

My body wouldn't, couldn't move, but gravity had other ideas. I began to fall forward, Jeff reaching up and gently assisting me down and into his arms. His arms pulling me closely, his fingers twirling my damp hair. I felt his now flaccid manhood slip free from me, mutual groans escaping from us both. 

“Simply amazing darling. Just when I think it can't get any more fucking amazing, you surprise me.” 

His nose found its way into my hair. I could feel his sniffs, hear his sighs. He was so right. This was amazing. We were amazing. I've never felt these feelings before, not with anyone. As cliche as it was, we felt like home. Jeffrey was my home. 

We must have both dozed off, content in each other's arms, a warmth, comfort, like no other. When I came to, I stretched my arms, my eyes opening when I felt no body next to mine. As I struggled to sit up, my body still a bit shaky from the wonderful lovemaking, I heard, then saw, Jeff coming out of the bathroom, a smile a mile wide on his face. The dimples on full display making me smile in return. 

“I'm sorry sweetheart, didn't want to wake you, love watching you sleep. So fucking beautiful.” He sat down pulling me into his lap. “But fuck if I didn't have to take a piss!” He giggled like a little boy. 

God this man!

“S’ok, I don't want to miss any time with you,can't enjoy your company if I'm asleep, can I?” I snuggled into him, smelling fresh smoke. “Cig break too? This is a no-smoking room.” I poked his chest jokingly. 

“Aww, dollface, just snuck a quick drag while I was on the toilet. No harm, no foul, right?” 

If someone had told me a couple of days ago I would be hanging around a smoker, much less sleeping with him, I would laughed in their face. I am not a militant anti-smoker by any means. But I don't care for it, the smell of stale smoke a real turn off. 

Then why is it I find it extremely attractive, even sexy, when Jeffrey smelled like smoke. When he held a cigarette between his fingers, gah! 

“Deep thoughts baby girl?” His hand came up under my chin, tilting my face upward. 

“Just thinking about how damn attractive you are. Even with the nasty cigarettes.” I giggled hoping he wouldn't be too offended. 

He leaned down, our lips barely touching but still such turn on. Pulling back barely, he spoke softly. “Nasty doll? You haven't seen my nasty side yet. Maybe if you're a good girl…” 

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“What the fuck Morgan?! Door’s locked dood!” 

We looked at each, both letting out a loud laugh. 

“Be right there Bubba! Keep your fucking pants on!” 

Jeff stood from the bed, reaching over to the chair situated by the bed to grab his pants. Pulling them on, he began hopping towards the door, his face contorting. I couldn't help but laugh at his silliness. 

Opening the door, Norman stepped inside quickly, a curt wave in my direction, shared shoulder slaps with Jeff, then headed right into the bathroom. 

“Sorry sweetheart, I gotta pee!” 

I snickered, pulling the sheets up around my chest. Jeff stepped back over to me, a look of concern on his face. 

“Jeff?” I could quite read if it was concern or something else that was causing a slight frown to appear on him. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed, his left arm darting out to take my hand. His simple action of rubbing my fingers calming my nerves. 

“We've got to tell Norman what we discussed, our mutual decision.” He paused, moving closer to me, his eyes meeting mine, while simultaneously moving his hand to my cheek, delicately stroking it. “We are on the same page, right baby girl?” His eyes never leaving mine. 

“If I wasn't sure before, I certainly am now. I cannot imagine a life without you in it Jeffrey. Not now, not tomorrow. Not ever.” I smiled at him, my eyes darting downward, feeling a bit shy at my admission. 

“Look at my sweetheart.” I did as he asked. “I love you, everything about you, even when your mind tells you fucking lies. I know you still have doubts. But doll, you are perfect for me. There is no one else.” 

We moved in unison, closing in. When our lips met, I sighed. I was where I wanted to be.


End file.
